Mass Murder
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: I've always wondered how Nicole would eventually snap after being with her asshole of a family for 20 years. Well, my dark mind figured it out and not I'm sharing it with all of you.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Murder

She couldn't take it anymore. She had had enough of her family standing in her way. She did all the cooking, cleaning, and worked a dead end office job to support them, and she got no appreciation for it. Her kids caused trouble all over town, and her husband was a lazy, ungrateful fat ass. She decided that she was going to do something about it. She decided that she was going to kill them. Nicole Watterson was going to kill her three children and her husband.

She got the 12 gauge shotgun and 25 caliber revolver from the garage, a couple of kitchen knives, and the kid's baseball bat. She then waited for the kids to come home from school. This was the one day her husband left the house, and it was to see a concert. Her kids were due to be back from school in a couple of minutes, and then she'd put her plan into action. When the door opened, however, only Gumball was there. Nicole cursed under her breath, hid the pistol in her skirt, ad walked up to Gumball.

"Gumball, where are your siblings?" Nicole asked, surprised at how good she hid the malice she felt towards the family from her voice. "Eh…they're staying after school," Gumball said in a very rude manner. "Hey mom, how about some chips?" Gumball asked while snapping his fingers. Nicole lost her temper and hit Gumball on the head with the butt of the revolver. "Ow! Mom, what are you doing?" Gumball asked, in a scared manner while crawling away.

Nicole then shot Gumball in the knee to prevent him from escaping. Nobody heard the sound of the gun because Nicole had put in silencers and flash suppressors on both her guns. "Mom, why are you doing this?" Gumball asked while crying from both the pain of the gunshot wound, and the pain of realizing that his mother was trying to kill him. "You, your siblings, and your father ruined my life. For 20 years, I've been a slave at this house. But now, I'm going to take your life away so you'll never bother me again," Nicole said darkly before she walked up to Gumball with the shotgun, and blew his head off with a single shot. Gumball was dead.

Next was Anais, she came about 30 minutes later. During that time, Nicole had cleaned most of the blood, and literally threw Gumball's body down the stairs to the basement. "Hi Anais, how was school?" Nicole asked, grabbing the kitchen knife she had in her pocket as she began to walk towards Anais. "Well, today I…MOM!?" Anais began but screamed before she was cut off (no pun intended) by Nicole slicing her throat with one of the kitchen knives.

Nicole walked upstairs to the bathroom to get some more cleaning supplies before she saw that Anais was crawling to the phone. Before she could make it, though, Nicole grabbed the baseball bat and hit Anais on the head until her skull was cracked completely and her brains started leaking out of her ear. Anais was dead. Nicole smirked as she threw Anais' body down the basement stairs and began to clean up the blood and brain tissue on the floor.

While she was cleaning, Darwin stepped into the house and got suspicious. "Ms. Mom, what are you cleaning? It looks like blood," Darwin stated as he began to go upstairs. "I spilled some juice on the floor," Nicole stated while reaching for the revolver. "But it's everywhere. It's spattered on the wall. And there's some pink pieces that look like brain," Darwin further stated. When Darwin looked at his mother again, she was holding a revolver. Darwin then started running towards the bathroom, but Nicole caught up to him and beat Darwin with the butt of the revolver and shot him twice in the head to make sure he was dead.

Nicole had an hour before Richard came back. She got more cleaning supplies to clean the brains and blood off of the bathroom floor. She then threw all the bloody towels she used to clean everything into the basement along with Darwin's body. Nicole then got out three 5 gallon containers of gasoline, a lighter, and some gunpowder. She had planned to create such a massive fire that nothing would remain of the house and her victims. She smiled to herself as she thought about the freedom that would soon be hers. 'Only one hour left, and I will never have to deal with this family or this town again', Nicole thought as she sat down on the couch and turned on some Impractical Jokers until her husband came back.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, her husband finally came back. She grinned, but it was full of malice and evil thoughts. Richard walked into the house, looked around, and looked at Nicole. "Hun, where are the kids?" Richard asked, confused since he knew that his kids should be running amuck in his home right now. "Oh! They're staying a little late at the school to make up for some homework," Nicole said, thinking of that excuse on the spot. Richard looked at her quizzically, but just shrugged his shoulders, seemingly accepting her answer. But, something else bothered him. "Okay, but why does it smell like bleach in here? Usually when you clean, it smells good," Richard asked, noting that all he could smell was bleach.

Nicole just shot him a glare that almost caused Richard to piss himself. "Well, yeah, I decided to switch to bleach. Hey, can you help me with the fridge. I need you to check if something in there is rotten," Nicole asked him, impressed with herself for hiding all the malice for Richard in her voice. Richard then went to the fridge to look for this piece of food. "Hun, I don't see anything that needs a taste test," Richard yelled from the kitchen. Nicole then grabbed the shotgun and walked behind Richard. "It's on the bottom shelf, Richard," Nicole said while she cocked the shotgun. Richard began to turn around, "What was…" He never got to finish his sentence as Nicole blasted a hole through his chest with the shotgun.

Richard was too stunned to say anything, but Nicole knew exactly what she was going to do; she was going to make his death much slower and a hell of a lot more painful than her kid's deaths. "Nicole! What are you doing?" Richard managed to shout. "Killing you, like I killed our children. Don't worry, you'll be in Hell with them soon enough," Nicole muttered darkly as she reached for a knife and started engraving things onto his skin. She carved things like "lazy", "pig", and "useless" on his body. Richard was now in too much pain to even talk, but he saw Nicole spilling gasoline all over the house, on the bodies in the basement, and on his body. She did the same thing with the gunpowder. She had also gotten rid of all the murder weapons, except for the 25 caliber revolver, which she cleaned and removed the silencer and flash suppressor. In her hands was a small suitcase, a fake passport, ways to disguise her appearance, a fake ID and driver's license, and everything else she would need to leave this place forever.

"Goodbye Wattersons, I hope you've suffered the same way you've made me suffer. See you in Hell," Nicole said before she set the entire house on fire. Richard was still alive when the house was set on fire. The last thing he saw was Nicole driving away in the car. After a couple of minutes, Richard burned to death due to losing too much blood to crawl or run away. The Wattersons were dead.

Two hours later, the news had reported on this mass murder, and how the bodies were nothing more than ashes, and the police were unable to find anything that might link a killer to the scene. Meanwhile, in a motel in Chicago, a now blonde haired Nicole Watterson, or as she went by now, Jackie Davis, smiled as she thought she was going to get away with killing her entire family, and live the life she wanted to live.

 **I have some ideas on how to continue this, but I will only do it if I get enough requests for it.**


	2. Sorry, but I've Got Nothin'

**Warning:**

 **I know I promised all my fans that I would have a continuation of "Mass Murder". But, as much as I hate to break a promise that I made to my fans, I'm afraid that I have no ideas for what to do next. However, if you want me to continue the story really badly, PM me some ideas and I'll consider it. It's just that I have other ideas right now, and I just have nothing for "Mass Murder". So, unless I get ideas, it's time to say goodbye to the continuation of "Mass Murder".**


	3. Epilogue

Mass Murder (Epilogue)

Nicole was driving with her new identity of Jackie Davis in her wallet. She was driving to the airport, and was going to move to Ireland, since they didn't have an extradition treaty with the US **(I was told this in an episode of Forensic Files about a guy named Oliver who murdered a friend of his with Propofol. I don't know when that case happened, so this could be completely dated for all I know)** and had a pen pal over there who could supply her with a job.

When she was about to leave California, she heard the familiar sounds of police sirens, and saw the familiar red and blue lights of police cars. 'Shit! Are they on to me? OK, Nic…I mean Jackie, just be cool," Nicole thought to herself as she pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. The cop came out and eyed her suspiciously. "Hello mam, how are you today?" "Oh…I'm fine, officer. Just a little surprised that I was stopped is all," Nicole told the officer.

"Well, you were going very fast there. You were doing 75 in a 55 mile an hour zone. Also, we received an all points bulletin for a station wagon, which sounds a lot like the one you're driving right now," the officer told her matter of factly. "Well, why is the station wagon so important?" Nicole asked the officer, trying to not show how nervous she was. "There was a quadruple murder and arson at the Watterson home. The house burned to the ground, but not before the entire family was murdered. Their mother is missing, and witnesses saw her leave before the fire became a big deal. Let me ask you, what is your name?" the officer asked her after detailing what the police learned from the crime scene.

Nicole was now sweating bullets. She thought the giant fire would destroy everything. But, it appears that enough of the bodies survived to make it obvious they were murdered. "Uh…my name is… uh…Jackie Davis," Nicole said nervously while trying her best to give a normal smile at the officer, but failed as the smile looked more forced than anything. She looked back at the officer, who was running her fake license through their database, and she saw the officer's face frown. 'This is not good!' Nicole thought as she was so close to her own personal freedom.

Before the officer turned around, Nicole hit the gas pedal as hard as she could, and sped away. The officer noticed, and gave chase. Nicole then got on the highway, and tired to lose the officer, but he had apparently gotten backup, because there were now 4 more police cars following her. She took a sharp left turn, but, she hit another car, which caused hers to veer off the road. The police still followed her.

One of the officers in a police car took out his gun, and shot three times into the station wagon. Nicole got hit in the arm and in the back (nowhere dangerous, like the spine), but she still continued to drive in the woods. However, she started to lose consciousness due to her losing blood from her wounds. Nicole eventually lost control of the car, and hit a tree.

When the officers saw the crash, they all got out of their vehicles to see what happened. Nicole had hit her steering wheel head first, and her air bag suffocated her. Nicole Watterson was dead. The police found something that linked her to the whole thing; a single gas container in the backseat. Ordinarily, it wouldn't be all that suspicious, but there were some dark red spots on it. Tests confirmed it to be blood from Gumball and Anais. She was the killer, and she was being treated like one. She was buried in an unmarked grave, nobody visiting it.

The town, to this day, is still haunted by the heinous actions of one person.

 **Sorry f this isn't all that good, but I wanted to give this an official ending. It's what I owe to the people who actually liked this story. I planned on this being a multi chapter story but I have nothing for it. I did the same thing with my "Skin of his Teeth" story, which is similar to this, as it involves murder.**


End file.
